custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Ebony
The Crimson Ebony is the first Mark-VIII Jaeger to be constructed for Project Resurgence followed by Warspite Harrower. It is used to battle the Precursors along other allies. This Jaeger is more advanced than any other proceeding model, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Bethil to use at her disposal. History Following a bombing during the ratification of the MegaToyko Accords, Herc Hansen was suspected of orchestrating the attack and was found in Bucharest. However, as Kira Zerros and Skylar Akerson were aiding in his escape, Crimson Ebony was deployed and arrested the pair, as well as another mysterious assailant who revealed himself to be Kai Zerros, much to the his sister's surprise. As Kira, Skylar and Kai were being transported to Berlin, Crimson Ebony was tasked with supervising clean-up. The Jaeger was quickly put to the test against Marshal Hikai's Jaeger Faction as it held off a large number of their Jaegers as the rest of it's team arrived. Fighting alongside her teammates, Bethil used the Jaeger to hold air superiority over Galaxy Flauros and at one point took out Saber Athena by flying through it. As the battle escalated, the PPDC launched a nuke to eliminate the Rogues. Unable to stop the launch himself, Kai Zerros contacted Bethil to intercept the missile. Putting all of the Jaeger's power into its flight and shield capabilities she intercepted the missile and collided it and exploding before it could even get close to the city. Despite this, the Jaeger remained intact but Bethil was knocked unconscious due to the force of the blast. Features This is one of the most advanced and efficient Jaeger yet. It is the first of it's kind to utilize nano-technology, allowing it to perform features no other Jaeger has displayed before, such as being able to materialize around the wearer and create weapons and tools for it's pilots to use freely. * Shield Materialization: To reduce the damage taken by a charged strike from a Kaiju, Bethil quickly dons her Jaeger and then created a considerably large shield to protect herself. These shields are able to withstand blasts from an atom bomb. * Instant Repair When the Jaeger has taken serious enough damage to the point where parts of it have been destroyed the Jaeger is able to instantly regenerate its plating whilst still in combat. * Flight: It is the first Jaeger to successfully achieve flight. Additionally, for an extra boost, It can combine it's two feet together to make them one giant rocket thruster, shown when Bethil propelled herself further in her pursuit of a crashing space station. It is also able to materialize wing-like structures on the back for extra assistance during flight. * Hand Lasers: Like Theta Supreme, the Jaeger maintains hand lasers however with it they are more devastating and powerful. It is now capable of Deep-Space Propulsion and enables Bethil the ability to launch thruster-enhanced repulsor punches and kicks. * Weapon Materialization: Bethil can allow her Jaeger to form a wide variety of weapons to use. She is able to create cannons, various forms of blades and rockets. Each of them are useful for the circumstances that she may be in. ** Arm Cannon: Bethil can materialize arm cannons around it's wrists to greatly enhance it's energy-based attacks. It is capable of making them a wide variety of sizes. She could make them large to cover the entirety of it's wrist, small to only cover the top half of it's wrist or, alternatively, wide for a greater sized area of attack. Furthermore she can use the armor plates to cover a small portion of it's wrists to shoot a long beam of repulsor energy. ** Proton Cannons: The Jaeger can eject and form multiple massive magnetically levitating cannons that enable her to fire gigantic proton beams that even stagger a Category VI Kaiju. ** Blades: For close range combat and slashing attacks, Bethil can materialize small, circular blades out of it's wrists. She can also form long sword-like blades for slightly longer range as well as large Plasma Chainswords that are charged with energy for enhanced and more devastating attacks. These blades were so sharp that they were able to draw blood from the nigh invulnerable Category VII Fulmatrix, though the outcome of blood was extremely small. ** Missiles: Bethil could quickly materialize missile launchers on her Jaeger's back, then she could shoot them off without any difficulty towards the Kaiju. Though the explosion has no effect on them. ** Jackhammers: The Jaeger can materialize extremely dense, pressure-activated hammers in the hands with enough force to topple Fulmatrix itself. * Enhanced Strength: Crimson Ebony is strong enough to lift entire chunks of building-sized structures with ease, as it enables it to lift and drop a massive pillar of a building on some Kaiju. It also is able to resist Fulmatrix's grip. * Enhanced Durability: The Jaeger is more durable than previous Jaegers, as it was able to show no signs of damaged after experiencing a strike from a falling building. However, Bethil was slightly dazed by the attack, as a result Urusai Chogokin had to catch a blow from a Slattern clone to prevent her from receiving any further damage. It was also able to withstand an entire island being thrown at it, with minimal damages to its integrity. * Medical Suture Spray: The Jaeger is also equipped with emergency surgical medical Spray which can bind and close severe wounds after Bethil was stabbed in the abdomen by debris. Trivia Kai Zerros later made a wearable human-sized replica of this Jaeger to suit his own purposes and to protect him from those who want him or his friends dead.Category:Jaegers Category:Crossovers